


Nightmare

by AlisaDurin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaDurin/pseuds/AlisaDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aniya saw same dream every night. Every fucking night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are cript errors :DD

Aniya saw same dream every night. Every fucking night. Aniya was just five years old, when her parents died. Dragon came to Erebor, and kill over a thousand's dwarfs. Aniya and her parents went to buy gift for Aniya's best friend, Nori and then, the Dragon came. Dragon ate and tore ainya's parents in front of her eyes. Aniya was crying and screaming. The whole village was on fire, and the dwarves try ran to safe . Aniya was crying, and kept his father's hand, and said to him: Dad, I love you and mom forever. Then Thorin came, and safe Aniya. - No! Mom! Dad!! NOOO! Aniya cried. Then, aniya always woke up.  
\- Good morning aniya. Nori say and smile.  
\- Morning. Aniya whispered.  
Bofur kiss on her lips and smile to her.  
\- Good morning my love. Bofur say.  
Aniya smile to Bofur, and kiss him.  
'' How guys know how to to cheer my morning every fucking morning? '' aniya thought and went eat breakfast with guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there was script errors :DD


End file.
